Marionetin sydän
by Jadeile
Summary: Tenten/Kankurou twoshot. Kankurou on jättänyt Tentenille kirjeen, jonka sisältö järkyttää kyseistä tyttöä todella ikävin seurauksin.
1. Marionetin sydän

**Varoitukset:** olette varoitettuja, mutten spoilaamisen vuoksi kerro mistä.

**Disclaimer: **Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

**Marionetin sydän**

Tenten istui kolmannen Hokagen patsaan päällä. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset ja poskensa kosteat ja suolaiset. Hänen vasen kätensä oli puristunut paperinpalan ympärille tiukasti nyrkkiin, rypistäen paperin keskeltä. Lempeä tuulenvire heilutti vapaasti auki olevia pitkiä tummanruskeita hiuksia. Tentenillä oli yllään vaaleanpunaiset pyjamat ja pörröiset tohvelit. Yö oli lämmin, mutta Tenteniä paleli, niin paljon.

"Kankurou…" tyttö nyyhkäisi nostaen kätensä kasvoilleen. Kädessä oleva paperi kastui pian kyynelistä märäksi. Tenten pyyhkäisi kasvonsa paitansa hihaan ja katsoi kamalassa kunnossa olevaa kirjettään. Hän ei pystynyt avaamaan sitä, mutta hän muisti sanasta sanaan ulkoa sen sisällön.

'Tenten-koi

Muistatko, kun viimeksi olin Konohassa? Olin siellä voidakseni puhua kanssasi tärkeästä asiasta. Sinä kuitenkin jouduit lähtemään Kumogakureen ennen kuin sain tilaisuutta puhua siitä kanssasi. En myöskään pystynyt sanomaan sitä juuri ennen lähtöäsi, koska olisin vaikuttanut tehtävääsi, eikä tunteiden pidä antaa sotkea ninjan uraa. Ainut vaihtoehto oli siis kirjoittaa tämä kirje ennen Sunaan palaamista.

Tämä voi vaikuttaa pelkurimaiselta, nimittäin vain jättää kirje sen sijaan, että kertoisin tämän kasvotusten, mutta en usko, että saan ihan heti uutta tilaisuutta puhua kanssasi. Eikä tämä asia voi odottaa. Tai, kyllähän se voisi, mutta aika vain pahentaisi asiaa. Haluan vain tehdä tämän meille molemmille mahdollisimman kivuttomaksi ja helpoksi.

Tenten-koi, kun kohtasimme, en kiinnittänyt sinuun suurtakaan huomiota. Olit vain Temarin vastus Chuunin-kokeen karsinnoissa. Kuitenkin, kun myöhemmin tapasimme uudestaan, olit minun silmissäni kuin siivetön enkeli, sädekehäkin sinulla tuntui olevan. Sinä olit lähinnä hämmästynyt, kun pyysin sinua ulos, mutta suostuit silti. En vieläkään tiedä, mikä sai sinut lämpenemään minulle, mutta kun ensi kerran suutelimme, tunsin olevani maailman onnellisin mies. Olin huppuni korviakin myöten rakastunut sinuun. Se oli elämäni onnellisinta aikaa. Sinä olit onneni keidas.

Kuitenkin, ehkä olit sitä alusta asti, mutta vasta myöhemmin huomasin, että suhteessamme oli jotain pahasti vialla. Mitä hyvänsä pyysin, sen sinä teit. Teit mitä vain minun vuokseni. Muistan senkin kerran, kun menimme ravintolaan ja tilasimme yhteisannoksen, mustekalaspeciaalin. Sinä söit sitä tyytyväisen näköisenä ja kehuit kuinka hyvää se oli. Illalla minun täytyi lähteä palaamaan Sunaa kohti ja kun pääsin perille, niin minua odotti kirje Nejiltä. Hyuuga haukkui minut siinä aivan lyttyyn, koska oli "pakottanut" sinut syömään mustekalaa, vaikka olit erittäin allerginen sille. Neji vielä mainitsi, että olit kyllä itse tietoinen asiasta. Tuo oli hänestä varma todiste siitä, että olin suostutellut sinua, koska et sinä muuten olisi niin tyhmä, että söisit sitä. Siinä vaiheessa aloin tosiaan tarkastella asioita uudelta kantilta.

Sunan kesäfestivaaleilla oli se käärmeenkesyttäjä, muistatko? Minustahan se oli aivan upeaa, aivan kuin käärmettä olisi ohjattu kuin marionettia. Kesyttäjä pyysi yleisön seasta vapaaehtoista. Minä sanoin sinulle, että menisin itse, mikäli chakrasysteemilläni ei olisi taipumusta saada matelijoita aggressiivisiksi. Niinpä sinä astuit lavalle. Käärme ehti hädin tuskin luoksesi, kun jo pyörryit. Huono olo tai jotain, ehkä et ollut juonut tarpeeksi, sinä väitit. Neji kuitenkin myöhemmin kertoi, että pelkäät käärmeitä kuollaksesi. Ja silti menit lavalle.

Olimmepa sitten Sunassa tai Konohassa, niin mitä ikinä tahdoinkin, sinä sen toiveen täytit. Olit kuin mieletön nukke, jota ohjailin chakranauhoilla. Alkoi tuntua jo siltä, kuin seurustelisikin Karasun kanssa.

Tenten-koi, en tahtoisi satuttaa sinua, mutta… pidän marioneteista, mutten tahdo seurustella sellaisen kanssa.

Hyvästi.

Kankurou'

Tenten puristi kädessään olevaa kirjettä rystyset valkeina. Hän oli palannut Konohaan tänä iltana, noin viikko sen jälkeen, kun oli viimeksi nähnyt Kankuroun ja kuvitellut kaiken olevan hyvin. Hän oli huomannut kirjeen, lukenut sen ja sen jälkeen kaikki oli ollut sumeaa ja aika tuntui pysähtyneen. Hän oli huomaamattaan jossain vaiheessa tullut tänne ja kaikesta päätellen hän oli istunut täällä jo monta tuntia. Oli keskiyö ja kasvava puolikuu valaisi pilvetöntä taivaanrantaa. Tenten katsoi tähtiä surullisilla ruskeilla silmillään. Tämän täytyi olla painajaista. Oikeasti hän nukkui lämpimässä sängyssään, omassa huoneessaan ja Kankurou oli Sunassa valveilla ja ajatteli häntä hymyillen, suunnitellen jo heidän seuraavaa tapaamistaan. Niin se oli. Oikeasti.

Tenten nyyhkäisi. Hän tiesi, että tämä oli totta. Kylmä kallio hänen allaan, lämmin tuuli hänen poskillaan ja kirjeen paperin tuntu hänen kämmenessään. Hän ei voisi pahimmissa painajaisissaankaan kuvitella tällaista.

Kyyneleet valuivat valtoimenaan Tentenin kasvoilla ja tyttö antoi niiden valua. Hän nousi seisomaan ja pudisteli hiekat pyjamastaan. Hän käveli kallion seinämää vasten ja avasi kirjeen, pidellen sitä sitten tärisevin käsin kalliota vasten. Hän piteli sitä vasemmalla kädellään ja puraisi oikean kätensä etusormen auki. Kivun aalto pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen, mutta hammasta purren hän sivuutti sen. Tenten painoi verta vuotavan sormensa paperille ja kirjoitti siihen lauseen. Hän puhalsi verikirjoituksen kuivaksi ja puristi kirjeen tiukasti vasempaan käteensä. Sitten hän hyppäsi alas kolmannen Hokagen patsaan päältä kohti Konohan katua. Katua, johon olisi jotakuinkin neljänkymmenen metrin pudotus.

"Vaan mitä on marionetti ilman lankoja pitelevää nukkemestaria?"


	2. Nukkemestarin sydän

**A/N:** Kattokaa ihmiset, tällä ficillä on fanartia! Poistakaa välilyönnit:

http:// i32. photobucket. com/albums/d34/Oona-Me/hahmoja/Nukkemestari. jpg

* * *

**Nukkemestarin sydän**

Tentenin hautajaiset olivat hiljaiset. Oli ilta ja auringonlasku värjäsi taivaanrannan verenpunaiseksi. Kaikki osaa ottavat olivat shinobeja, joten tunteita ei näytetty. Sunasta juuri tähän tilaisuuteen tullut Kankurou laski tuomansa valkeat ruusut ruumisarkun päälle ilmeenkään värähtämättä ja palasi sitten riviin. Hän ei sanonut Tentenille sanaakaan arkun luona. Sanoja ei tarvittu. Tenten ei niitä kuitenkaan kuulisi, joten niitä ei olisi hyötyä sanoa ääneen.

Surupukuihin pukeutuneet ihmiset kävelivät jonossa kohti hautaa, johon Tenten pian laskettaisiin. Ruumisarkun kantajia lukuun ottamatta Kankurou käveli rivissä neljäntenä, Tentenin perheen jälkeen. Tytön äidin hiljainen nyyhkytys kuului selvästi Kankuroun korviin. Muuten ei kuulunut muita ääniä kuin kenkien pohjissa rapiseva maa ja puissa hiljaa suhiseva tuuli. Jopa Lee ja Gai olivat hiirenhiljaa. Kankurou ei nähnyt heitä, mutta tiesi heidän olevan läsnä. Hän tiesi myös Nejin olevan läsnä.

"Se oli sinun syysi! Sinä tapoit Tentenin! Alusta asti sinusta oli vain harmia, ja sitten lopetit jutun näin!" Neji oli hänelle huutanut Kankuroun tullessa Konohaan heti kuultuaan tapahtumasta. Hyuugan kasvoista ei sitä nähnyt, mutta Kankurou vain aavisti tämän itkeneen katkerasti ryhmätoverinsa menetystä. Sellainen sai kenet tahansa itkemään.

Nejin poistuttua paikalta oli Gai saapunut. Vihreään jumppapukuun pukeutunut mies oli antanut Kankuroulle rypistyneen, joskus kastuneen ja hieman verisen paperin. Sanaakaan sanomatta Gai oli poistunut paikalta, jättäen Kankurou seisomaan paperi kädessään. Nukkemestari oli katsonut paperia ja tunnistanut sen samaksi kirjeeksi, jonka itse oli jättänyt Tentenille. Kirjeessä oli ollut Tentenin viimeinen viesti Kankuroulle.

"Vaan mitä on marionetti ilman lankoja pitelevää nukkemestaria?"

Kankurou ei koskaan saisi sanoja mielestään. Hän oli polttanut kirjeen sen jälkeen, kun oli lukenut sen muutaman kerran. Hän ei tahtonut enää ikinä nähdä sitä. Häntä kadutti, että hän oli yleensäkään kirjoittanut sen kirjeen. Hänen olisi pitänyt odottaa, että tapaisi Tentenin kasvotusten. Mutta ei, ikinä sitä ei vain tehnyt oikeita päätöksiä.

Kankurou katsoi ilmeenkään värähtämättä, kuinka Tentenin ruumisarkku laskettiin sille tarkoitettuun hautakuoppaan. Tytön isä tiputti kourallisen multaa haudalle ja nyökkäsi sitten lapioita piteleville miehille. Miehet alkoivat täyttää hautakuoppaa, haudata Tentenin maan uumeniin. Kankurou olisi tahtonut hypätä estämään, vetää Tentenin ulos ruumisarkusta ja painaa vielä kerran rintaansa vasten. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt sitä.

Ihmiset alkoivat poistua paikalta. Nyt olisi aika jättää viimeiset jäähyväiset Tentenille ja sitten antaa tämän vanhempien surra yksin tyttärensä haudan luona. Neji polvistui haudan ääreen, kosketti oikean kätensä etu- ja keskisormella ensin otsaansa, sitten huuliaan ja painoi sormensa lopulta Tentenin hautakivelle. Sanaakaan sanomatta Hyuuga nousi ylös ja käveli pois, taakseen katsomatta. Kankuroun kurkkuun nousi pala.

Lee käveli Tentenin haudalle ja seisoi sen luona kyyneleet avoimesti valuen poskia pitkin. Äännähtämättä Lee teki kunniaa ja kääntyi sitten pois hiljaa nyyhkyttäen. Gai kävi nyökkäämässä ilmeettömänä haudalle päin ja lähti sitten Leen perään, kietoen käsivartensa lohduttavasti oppilaansa hartioiden ympärille.

Muutama muu ihminen kävi vielä jättämättä jäähyväiset ja sen jälkeen Kankurou itse meni jättämään omansa. Hän käveli haudan luokse ja pysähtyi siihen. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän otti taskustaan esiin marionettitelineen. Siinä ei kuitenkaan roikkunut nukkea, vaan ainoastaan langat. Kankurou laski esineen hautakiven juurelle ja lähti sitten kävelemään pois.

Hän käveli suoraan Konohan porteille. Portinvartijat vilkaisivat häntä ja nyökkäsivät sitten osaaottavasti. Kankurou nyökkäsi takaisin ja astui ulos kylästä. Hän lähtisi kohti Sunaa.

'Tenten-koi… teollasi osoitit olevasi marionetti, kuten sanoin. Marionetin sydän on riippuvainen langoista nukkemestarin käsissä, ilman niitä se putoaa elottomana maahan', Kankurou ajatteli kävellessään, 'Mutta… Vaan mitä on nukkemestari ilman marionettia? Nukkemestarin sydän tarvitsee marionetin ollakseen kokonainen', ja antoi kyynelten lopulta valua.


End file.
